Jar of hearts
by savethedance
Summary: One-Shoot. Sam quiere a Santana, y le ayuda a enfrentarse a sus verdaderos sentimientos. Una mezcla de friendship; romance; hurt/comfort


**Jar of hearts ~**

- Santana para... tu sabes que esto no va bien.

- ¿Qué ocurre Trouty Mouth? – dice Santana dejando de besar el cuello de Sam.

- Esto no está bien. – entristece Sam.

- Oh vamos, dime que no sigues queriendo a la loca de Quinn. – dice algo celosa Santana.

- No, no es eso, me gustas mucho Santana, aunque solo nos utilicemos y eso no está bien, no nos podemos engañar, no te caigo bien, solo estás conmigo para engañar a los demás, para parecer una persona que no eres, ¿y sabes qué? Esto no nos hace ningún bien a ninguno de los dos. – Sam se saca de encima a Santana y se sienta en la cama.

- Sam… no te entiendo, ¿Qué pasa? Si no quieres a Quinn, y te gusto, ¿Por qué no quieres continuar?

- ¡Porque esta relación es una farsa! – estalla Sam

- ¿Quieres explicarte?… Aún no te entiendo.

- Santana estás enamorada de Brittany, tú lo sabes, deja de engañarte a ti misma, y a mí, y a todos. – Sam no aguanta las ganas de llorar.

- Sam, no sé de que hablas… - disimula Santana

- Claro que lo sabes, lo sabes muy bien. Porque son tus sentimientos, no los míos.

- ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? ¿Íbamos bien no? Sí, es cierto no me caes demasiado bien y tienes una boca muy grande, pero nos lo montamos bien.

- Yo quiero a alguien que me quiera de verdad.

- Quizás con el tiempo te llegue a querer… - intenta arreglarlo Santana

- Sabes que eso no es posible, porque no te gusto ahora, no te voy a gustar luego, y mucho menos si te gustan las chicas.

- Deja de decir eso, no es cierto.

- ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo a que la gente lo sepa? ¿Por qué tienes miedo a sentir de verdad, y dejar de sufrir?

- Por mucho que lo diga, Brittany seguirá sin quererme, ella está con Artie.

- Pero por lo menos no te mortificarás, dejarás de luchar contra tus verdaderos sentimientos.

- Todo seguirá siendo una mierda, Sam, ¿Por qué no lo dejas estar? Mira si quieres, lo acabamos, y no seguimos con esto, pero no te metas en mi vida.

- Solo quiero ayudarte, porque me gustas, me caes bien Santana, y necesitas ayuda, alguien que te apoye, y que te haga ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista.

- Esta bien, ¿y qué hago?

- Primero acabaremos con esto oficialmente, y segundo, le dirás a Brittany que la quieras, no quiero que lo grites a todo el mundo, pero al menos que ella lo sepa.

- No servirá de nada, ella no vendrá corriendo a mis brazos.

- Quizás no, pero al menos dejarás de negar tus sentimientos.

- No lo niego, ¿Por qué tengo que hacer todo eso?

- Porque ella necesita saberlo, quizás le haga cambiar de opinión sobre vuestra relación.

- No quiero sufrir más Sam.

- Si te dice que no, estaré yo para apoyarte, puedes acudir a mí para lo que quieras, intentaré aconsejarte y te animaré en lo que más pueda. Seremos amigos, ¿vale?

- Al final no me vas a caer tan mal. – bromea Santana.

- Tengo mi encanto. – Santana y Sam ríen.

- ¿Me dejas hacer una última cosa?

- Claro, ¿Qué es?

- Déjame besarte por última vez.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tu solo déjame.

La lengua de Santana y la de Sam vuelven a estar en contacto una última vez. Sam no puede negar que le gusta, pero no son mutuos los sentimientos.

- Definitivamente… soy lesbiana. – ríe Santana.

- Qué mala suerte. – dice Sam en una voz tan baja que Santana no lo oye.

* * *

><p>Siguiendo los consejos de Sam, Santana se dispone a hablar con Brittany.<p>

- Ho..hola, Britt, ¿tienes un momento?

- Claro, dime. – Santana mira a todos lados, no quiere que nadie la escuche.

- Tengo que confesarte algo, sé que somos amigas, y que tú estás con Artie, pero no puedo seguir aguantando y reprimiendo todo esto que llevo dentro, todos estos sentimientos que me consumen, necesito sacarlo, decirlo.

- Santana, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo va mal?

- Te quiero Britt.

- Yo también te quiero Santana. – sonríe Brittany.

- Pero no solo como una amiga.

- No te entiendo.

- Mis sentimientos hacia ti son más grandes, que una simple amistad, más fuerte, Britt me gustas, te quiero.

- Oh… lo siento Santana, estoy con Artie, y le quiero.

- Suponía que me dirías eso. – Santana rompe a llorar.

- Pero sigues siendo mi mejor amiga, no quiero verte llorar. – Britt abraza a Santana.

- No quiero tus abrazos. Déjame. – Santana huye de allí.

* * *

><p>Santana llega a casa de Sam.<p>

- Ves Sam, no me quiere, todo esto no ha servido de nada, ¡porque te hice caso! – continua llorando.

- Escúchame primero, se que ahora te sientes como una mierda, y que piensas que solo quiero hacerte daño pero no es así, te darás cuenta que esto es lo mejor, si no te quiere ella se lo pierde, no sabes todo lo que vales Santana, no te subestimes, cualquier persona estaría encantada de estar contigo, pero si ella no te valora lo suficiente, no te puedes venir abajo. - Para Sam también es duro saber que Santana nunca le querrá todo lo que él la quiere a ella. Santana está destrozada, solo quiere llorar y abrazar a Sam. – Tranquilízate, puedes quedarte aquí todo lo que quieras, mis padres no vendrán hoy.

- Gracias Sam, de verdad, no sabes todo lo que te agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

- No hay de qué. – sonríe y abraza a Santana aún más fuerte. Los dos están estirados en el sofá, Santana está sentada entre los pies de Sam, su espalda toca el estómago de Sam y se ponen a ver la tele.

- Me gustaría sentir todo esto por ti y no por Brittany.

- Sht, es tarde, duerme. – para Sam es duro escuchar esas palabras.

Pasan unas horas y Santana se duerme, Sam se levanta como puede y la coge, la lleva a su habitación y la tapa con la manta.

- Que duermas bien, princesa. – Sam la besa en los labios, y eso le hace derramar una lágrima. Vuelve al sofá, y se duerme.

**FIN**


End file.
